Journey to the West-The Forgotten Chapter
by Tamahashi
Summary: On the long journey, Wu'kung gets saddened by the journey they've took. He starts to think of earlier times, and goes on a private journey


ForForgotten Chapter: Pilgrim Sun reunion at the Flower Fruit Mountain; Handsome Monkey Prince is Named  
By Tamahashi  
~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE:  
I have only read the first volume, so this is probably far off. However, I wanted to try to write in the style I saw, and reunite Pilgrim Sun with the monkeys. So without further a do, here it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a bright, sunny day outside, blessed by the Lotus Goddess herself. Today, the five phases seemed to each be dancing in a beautiful rhythm. Oh? But what is this?  
Pilgrim Sun,  
The Handsome King of the Monkeys,  
Great Sage, Equal to Heaven,  
His Fiery diamond pupils dimmed,  
His neck in a slump,  
He slouches as he walks,  
Oh, Dear Pilgrim!  
Idiot Chu Pa Chieu was practicing his art of the turtle, Wu Neng seemed to be in his own world. Only the monk Tripitaka could sense that something was wrong with his eldest disciple. "Dearest Wu'kung, why your weary? Has our long journey to the west tired you?" Pilgrim Sun Laughed, "No, of course not. Our journey for the scriptures is but an evening stroll!" Tripitaka stopped and thought, and then suggest "Have you a wound you've yet to reveal to us?" Sun roared with laughter, and managed to say "No, goodness no! Monsters are no mach to old monkey!" Not annoyed by Pilgrim Sun's rude laughter, Tripitaka continued. "Have you a sin yet to confess?". Pilgrim shook his head and chuckled, "Not since the last one, my master. It's an honor to be such an interest, I say, but the truth is Master Tripitaka does not understand. He does not understand what it is like to be older than the Mountains. Tripitaka does not understand immortality. Just leave it to old monkey! I'm certain this spell will pass in time!" Tripitaka was not entirely satisfied with this response, but felt it best to drop the subject.  
That day's journey, no evil crossed the path. Their was no horrible monster, not a single thief nor ghost. All day the party marveled at the divine scenery. However, as the day dragged on, Pilgrim Sun seemed to get sadder and sadder. Finally, after a majestic sunset, the group laid down to slumber. Pilgrim Sun sad alone, poking at the fire with his iron rod.  
"Good night eldest brother!" Idiot called.  
"Yeah..."  
"Good night, eldest brother." Sha Monk called.  
"Rest well, Sha monk."  
"Don't forget to put out the fire, eldest disciple."  
"Leave it to old monkey..."  
Pilgrim Sun sat at the fire. He stayed there for until he was certain that every one else had entered the realm of dreams. He recited the spell, made the magic sign, and cloud somersaulted ten thousand, eight hundred miles backwards. There, his eyes grew large and round at what he saw. Later on, reflecting, Wu'kung made a short poem:  
  
Flower Fruit Mountain  
It's peak triggers memories  
Of times in Old Monkeys youth  
Before he became a monster spirit  
Before he fought with the gods  
When Old Monkey was nothing but  
A little, little monkey  
  
Pilgrim Sun walked to the drinking pond, and called out "Everybody rise, for the Handsome Monkey King has returned again!" At this, all the monkeys, though reluctantly, rose to see who had the voice of thunder. Once they saw their friend of old, their voices squealed with pleasure, and they began to bob up and down. However, one monkey reminded the Handsome Monkey King "You should be out with your master, seeking the scriptures!" Wu'Kung laughed and said, "Oh, Master Tripitaka is fast asleep. Besides, he has the secret protection of the Gods. I think he can last a few minutes."   
Right then, a horrible monster bounded up the mountainside. His horrible purple face, a fancy wait around his large massive waist; he towered over all the monkeys. He went and he plucked up a helpless monkey and ate it. He turned and laughed and called "I am Iiin, The new king of Flower Fruit Mountain!"   
The monkeys circled around Wu'kung, pleading for help. Oh! Look at that! One lone monkey steps out to meet Iiin. He looks up and asks, "That is a beautiful belt! Where on earth could you find something so wonderful?" The demon stricken by his own vain laughed and said, "Fool! This is a belt tailored from the Celestial Heaven!" The monkey tilted his head and asked, "What are those symbols on it?" Iiin grunted and said "They are the descriptions of a fierce warrior!" The small monkey asked, "Oh! May I see the other end?" The demon happily obliged. The small monkey jumped high into the air and pushed the demon into the drinking pond. The demon waved his hands and called out for help, but slowly he melted in.  
Wu'Kung stood up and cried "Excellent! Excellent! You did not need a single weapon! Old Monkey would of had to use his iron rod, and even then it would've been at least fifty rounds! You are cunning, indeed! Come here, tell me your name." The monkey bowed before his king and said "My name is Swift Monkey." Wu'kung clapped his hands and said "Great! Great! Swift Monkey, I bestow upon you the title of Handsome Monkey Prince!"  
All the monkeys gasped. "But Handsome Monkey King!" They all protested. Wu'Kung merely smiled and said, "I believe I have will have a much bigger role when I return from the West. I will want to settle down, and I won't want to have to worry about everyone here all the time. I know I can count on Handsome Monkey Prince with all my heart. Thank you, I must return now." With that last line said, he Cloud Somersaulted back to the campsite of the rest of the group.  
The old Monkey's eye burning brightly,  
A smile that drags across his lips,  
He stand tall and proud,  
For all to see  
No longer is he weighted down with the guilt   
Of leaving his family,  
Wu'Kung lies down to sleep.  
  
Idiot said meekly, "Where has elder brother gone?" Pilgrim Sun laughed and said, "Have you forgotten the art of the turtle? Put your head back in the shell, and get some sleep!  
We do not know where this chapter takes place, so listen closely to  



End file.
